Patients may be prescribed multiple medications to treat various conditions. Additionally, patients may regularly take non-prescription drugs (e.g., aspirin) or supplements. Accordingly, some patients may need to manage a regimen involving multiple medications.
Current medication management solutions such as pill sorters still require the patients or caregivers to manually sort and track medications. Compliance with a complicated medication regimen may be difficult for patients. Further, care providers may not know whether a patient is complying with a medication regimen, which may affect the ability of the care provider to assess the effectiveness of the medication regimen.
In view of the foregoing, as well as other factors, there remains a need for improvements over current medication dispensing procedures.